Ryu
Ryu is a character wihin the Breath of Fire Series. He is the central character of every Breath of Fire game. About He is often one of the last surviving members of an ancient dragon clan and wields a sword as his weapon. He's always depicted with blue hair, though it is noticeably harder to tell this in Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter as the shade of blue is much darker. His age varies throughout the games between early adolescence and young adulthood. A common trait between each Ryu is a proficiency at fishing. In most of his appearances, Ryu never speaks; a joking reference is made to this in the original Breath of Fire, when Ryu answers "Well, there is one thing." to the King of Winlan question of Ryu's reward. Alternatively, the Ryu of Dragon Quarter is a talkative individual whose power to morph into dragons was granted to him by an outside source (as Dragon Quarter has no actual "dragon clan"). Appearance In the first game the Ryu wears a red cloak with a white tunic underneath and white bandages on his arms. He has a brown belt what he carries his sword on and brown boots. He has a red mark on his forehead In the second game the Ryu wears a white shirt with red trousers with knee pads and a belt that goes across his chest. He has brown gloves with bandages underneath separated by a gold band. In the third game the Ryu wears a white jacket with a white and orange top underneath, beige trousers and brown boots. In Breath of Fire 4 Ryu wears a white t-shirt with tattered sleeves and some gold trim, a green fang shaped necklace, purple trousers and shoes, a pair of gold bracers on his wrist and a small ponytail. The last game portrays a different Ryu, he looks much thinner and has goggles on his head. He wears a jacket with a beige top underneath, and blue trousers with a belt with a star symbol on it. Biography Breath of Fire I :For the full article on Ryu from Breath of Fire I, see here. Breath of Fire II Ryu lived with his father and sister until he was six years old, when a tragic event separated them. His skill is fighting with a sword and he can equip any heavy armour. His special ability, Dragon Transformation, is one of the most powerful abilities in the game. His field ability is fishing. :For the full article on Ryu from Breath of Fire II, see here. Breath of Fire III :For the full article on Ryu from Breath of Fire III, see here. Breath of Fire IV :For the full article on Ryu from Breath of Fire IV, see here. Breath of Fire V Ryu is the main character from Breath of Fire: Dragon Quater, he has been given the ability to transform into a dragon for a limited period of time. He travels along with Lin, Nina and Bosch. :For the full article on Ryu from Breath of Fire V, see here. Dragon Forms Ryu has the power to transform into dragon forms. In Breath of Fire, Ryu has to visit various dragon shrines across the overworld and defeat the dragon forms alone to obtain their power. Gallery Image:RyuBreath1.jpg|Ryu from Breath of Fire Image:RyuBreathI.jpg|Ryu again from Breath of Fire Image:RyuBreath2.jpg|Ryu from Breath of Fire II Image:RyuFire2.jpg|Ryu again from Breath of Fire II Image:RyuBF3.jpg|Ryu from Breath of Fire III Image:RyuBreath3.jpg|Ryu again from Breath of Fire III Image:RyuFire3.jpg|Ryu artwork from Breath of Fire III Image:RyuBF4.jpg|Ryu from Breath of Fire IV Image:RyuBreath4.jpg|Ryu again from Breath of Fire IV Image:Ryu3D.jpg|Ryu 3D Render Image:14.jpg|Ryu again from Breath of Fire II Image:RyuBF5.jpg|Ryu from Breath of Fire:Dragon Quarter Trivia *"Ryu" (竜, ryū) is the Japanese word for "dragon" Category:Characters